Incantation
by hell-butterfly
Summary: Love is like an incantation. Drabbles for Black Cat romance. Various pairings inside.
1. Absentminded: Sephiria X Belze

**Absent-minded**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat.**

**Sometimes, even Sephiria gets a bit light-headed…Sephiria X Belze**

---

Such a lazy spring day.

No. I of the Chronos Numbers was seated at her clattered desk in the Headquaters, gazing at the sunlight filtering through the window pane and dancing off the floor.

Such a dazzling spring day…

Her mind now wandering out of focus, Sephiria dreamed of walks in the garden among the vivid flowers…

What a nice day…

Starting to doze off, Sephiria's pen began doodling on her notebook absent-mindedly…

_Flowers…Chronos…Christ…_

_Sephiria…Numbers…Sephiria…_

_Sephiria Arks…Sephiria Arks…Rochfort…_

_S. A. Rochfort…_

Her eyes roamed over the lopsided words she had just produced on the paper. Another look, and Sephiria Arks almost leapt from her seat.

_What had I just done? Was it really me that had scribbled down those words?_

Blushing to her ears, Sephiria tore off the whole page with a sudden burst of energy.

_What had happened to me?_

Just at that moment, there was a knock at the door.

Flustered, Sephiria hurried to ditch the crunched page into the waste-paper basket.

_Have I gone mad?_

Jenos poked his head through the doorway.

'Hey, Sephy-nee! What a lovely day! I wonder if I cann----'

Jenos stopped mid-sentence.

'Oooh, Sephy-nee! You are SO red in the face! What's happened…? It can't be…'

'JENOS! SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!!'

-

R&R plz


	2. Drained: Jenos X Rinslet

**Drained**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat, or the song 'When You're Gone'.**

**Jenos and Rinslet they are my favourite pairing…they're just so cute together. And I was listening to Avril Lavigne's 'When You're Gone' when I conjured up this drabble. The scene was actually manufactured from a similar scenario in the manga, only without the last bit.**

-

_When you're gone_

_  
The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_  
When you're gone_

_  
The face I came to know is missing too_

_  
When you're gone_

_  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_and make it ok_

_  
I miss you_

-

'_I'm sorry, the number you dialed…'_

Almost as if she had expected the answer, Rinslet Walker cancelled her call and flung the mobile phone on to her bed.

The first rays of the new sun were just peaking through her curtains. Rinslet counted slowly. _25days._

_25 days, and he had not called her again. Not even once._

Feeling empty, Rinslet kicked on her slippers and dragged herself to the bathroom.

-

_Beep._

She was just toweling herself down when she heard the signal ring of her mobile phone.

Incoming message.

_At this time?_

Not even bothering to slip into her slippers, she lunged out of the bathroom in bare feet, only barely clad in her towel and dripping all the way over her luxurious carpet.

Prancing upon the mobile, she keyed into the message inbox almost hungrily.

'_Dear Miss Walker, my company really appreciates you for your excellent service…'_

She blinked at the screen. Then, without further ado, she jabbed her finger on the DELETE key.

_25 days, and Jenos Hazard had just about evaporated cleanly out of this world. Out of her world._

Feeling drained, Rinslet fell on to her knees, and buried her face into her shaking hands.

-

R&R plz tata


	3. Wanderer: Charden X Kyoko

**Wanderer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat.**

**Missing her makes him cold. Charden X Kyoko**

**-**

Snow was falling thickly in the deserted city streets.

People were inside their warm, well-lit homes, chatting happily as they ate their delicious Christmas dinner.

Flames were crackling merrily inside the fireplaces. Nobody noticed the lonely wanderer roaming in the lonely streets.

The lone wanderer in a bowler hat was trudging through the snow-carpeted street, looking nonchalantly into the bright windows. Joyous words wafted out together with the delicious smell of turkey.

'_Where will we go now, Charden-san?'_

_The bright-eyed girl chortled blithely._

He had never so cold like this in the past winters. He pulled his scarf tighter round his neck. Somehow, he thought that he missed her warm, happy flames.

'_Because Charden-san would be alone, wouldn't he?'_

He didn't really know whether he wanted to be alone. Still, he didn't yearn for any particular company.

Or, did he?

Charden heaved a deep sigh.

Missing someone makes you feel warm at heart, they say. But right now, walking alone in a strange, unfamiliar city, the wanderer felt cold as he had never felt it before.

-

Sorry for taking so long. I have typed it out already but the final exams were rushing on and I didn't have access to a computer.

I feel this is not so well written because it kinds rushed. Ok, still, reviews are warmly appreciated!


	4. Cat's Cradle: Train X Saya

**Cat's Cradle**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat.**

**Sometimes, a childish little game brightens the day. Train X Saya**

**This is for esgue19 and Youaresotroublesome. It's only a try, I'm not sure whether I did it justice, but I still hope you can like it**

**-**

One day, Train Heartnet opened his front door to find the girl seated on the opposite doorstep, apparently immersed in some strings wrapped and twisted around her fingers.

'Morning, Saya.' He lounged lazily against his front door. 'What's that?'

Saya was certainly enjoying herself. She didn't reply instantly, and Train was starting to wonder when a beautiful pattern blossomed magically between her fingertips.

Saya looked up, a broad smile spread across her face.

'Cat's Cradle, Train-kun! It's _lovely_, don't you think?'

'As far as I'm concerned, I never knew a cat's cradle could like this.' Train walked over to her and seated himself beside the girl. 'It's nice, though. How did you manage it?'

'Cat's Cradle is a kind of string game. It's kiddish stuff, but it's interesting for a free morning.' Saya looped the string around her fingers adroitly. 'And easy to learn. Want to try, Train-kun?'

'Hmph, I never cared much for child's play.' He mumbled, but stretched out his hands obediently nevertheless.

The morning was spent pleasantly as the pair of them amused themselves with the lovable string game.

-

Cat's-cradle is suddenly popular among our class recently, and it's very entertaining indeed


End file.
